Charm
A '''charm '''is an object or trinket known to be magically bewitched through a ritual or spell. Some of the most common types of charms are amulets and talismans. Generally, charms are used to change or add certain properties to an object or a creature. Nature Charms can be some of the most powerful magic in existence, being simple yet extremely effective and having long-lasting effects. This is especially true of Dark Charms, one of which can even allow the owner to control Daemons. Nearly all charms require to be worn or carried on a person or placed in a specific place in order to be used correctly. List of Charms A * Alluring Skulls are used to attract Undead creatures. * Amplifying charms amplify the target's sound, whether it's a person's voice or an object. * Anti-cheating charms are often found in school classrooms, and prevents students from cheating on exams. * Anti-theft charms are often found in vaults and similar locations, making it more difficult to steal valuables. * Anti-unlocking charms are often found in houses and vaults, making it more difficult to pick a lock or open a lock using magic. * Attuned Stones are gemstones that have been infused with magic. They can be used to power magical objects and work magic. B * Beauty charms are used to enhance the physical beauty of the wearer. * Bewitched Sleep charms are a type of Dark Charm that, when worn, makes one fall into a deep coma-like sleep, where they do not breathe. * Bubble charms are used to allow one to breathe underwater. C * Concealment charms are used to hide people, or places on a map. * Confusion charms are used to confuse others, often used by Pixies in order to keep curious travelers away from their villages. D * Daemon hearts are powerful and entirely evil objects only used in the Darkest of Magic. They can be eaten to grant the powers of a Daemon for a short period of time. * Devil's Tongue charms are a type of Dark Charm used to communicate with and possibly control Daemons. * Dreamcatchers are used to protect one from nightmares. * Dreamcatcher of Nightmares are Dark Charms created by Illusionists to reverse the effects of Dreamcatchers. E F G * Garlic Garlands are used to keep Vampires at bay. H I J K L M N * Necromantic Stones are used by Necromancers to control the Undead. O P Q R S * Scarecrows can be used as fetishes, usually for warding off intruders and malevolent creatures. * Sona charms are used in order to make the wearer happy. It is often used to help those dealing with depression. * Spectral Stones are necromantic stones used to trap certain spectral undead creatures, such as Spectres, Banshees, and Poltergeists. T * Thorn charms cause damage done to a person or object also have an affect on the person committing the action. It can also be used to cause those stealing an object to be "pricked" on it. U * Unbreaking charms are used to keep objects from breaking easily. V W * Water Diviner charms are used to locate water sources below ground. * Waystones are etched pieces of flint used for magical transportation. * Witch's Ladders are fetishes used to trap the Spirits of individuals and creatures. X Y Z * Zoo charms allow the user to communicate with creatures and animals. Category:Charms Category:Spells Category:Magic